JumpStart Travel Troubles
by StoryMaker the Echidna
Summary: I wrote this short oneshot when I was 8 in a  failed  attempt to show off my geography knowledge. XD   Based on JumpStart Around the World. The JumpStart gang decides to take a trip, but when Casey accidentally lands in Brazil, problems arise...R&R!


**JumpStart Travel Troubles**

_A story I wrote when I was 8 in which I attempt to show off my knowledge of geography and fail.__ Oh well, it was fun to write!_

_DISCLAIMER:_ All JumpStart characters, concepts, etc. are copyright Knowledge Adventure. I do not own the rights to them! This is nothing but an innocent fan fiction. It is NEVER to be sold.

_NOTE:_ Though the different JumpStart games have similarities, they lack a consistent canon. Some games seem to take place in the same fictional universe as others, but many seem wholly unrelated to each other. This particular story is based on JumpStart Around the World, an old bonus disc that used to be packaged with some versions of JumpStart Preschool, JumpStart Kindergarten, JumpStart 1st Grade, and JumpStart 2nd Grade. It was also labeled Field Trip Adventure and included with the 2003 and 2007 versions of JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade. The canon in it is somewhat similar to many of the games released from 2000 to 2004 and it seems to be the same canon featured in JumpStart ABC's, the original version of JumpStart Phonics, and the two JumpStart VHS videos (JumpStart Preschool: Who Left Their Juice on the Caboose? and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?).

...Wow. Do I actually CARE about that stuff? Even weirder, do I actually expect YOU to care about that stuff? This is kinda scary...

_NOTE 2:_ Like I said in the summary, I wrote this story when I was 8, so it's pretty bad. XD Enjoy its lameness!

* * *

><p>One day, the JumpStart gang - Frankie Dog, Casey Cat, Eleanor Elephant, Kisha Koala, Pierre Polar Bear, Hopsalot Rabbit, CJ Frog, and Edison Firefly - went to the JumpStart Travel Agency and met their travel agent, Brady Bear. They were amazed that the walls were covered with posters for new trips. There was a trip called "Nutty for New Zealand", but it looked like "Nutty for New Zeala" because the corner was covered up with a poster for "JumpStart Travel Agency Continental Contests". "Brady Bear, those posters are covering up each other! There's no way we can choose any of these trips," said Frankie. Then CJ looked down to see if Edison was there. He noticed the floor was covered with posters, too. He still didn't see Edison, so he looked up. The celling was covered with posters, too. Everywhere he looked, he saw posters and didn't see Edison. But then he noticed one of the posters on the floor was loose. Edison was hiding under it!<p>

"Dear CJ Frog, those posters just made me dizzy. Luckily there are no posters under this loose one," said Edison.

"Well, ever tried one of my continental contests?" said Brady. Everyone shook their heads side to side. "Well, the cheapest continental contest costs ten bucks for all the traveling fees," said Brady Bear.

"What is it?" everyone said all at once. "The Mad-as-Madagascar contest," said Brady.

"What's that?" Casey said.

"It's where you go to an island and write a poem about feelings that has something to do with the island," said Brady Bear.

"Poetry? Cool! Let's enter!" said Eleanor.

"Since I know you like to stick together, I'll let the airplane drop you off each at the place you want," said Brady.

"That means 10 dollars for everyone to enter! Here's your pay," said Frankie, handing Brady Bear two 5 dollar bills.

"Off we go!" said Casey. He zipped into his airplane - the very same airplane that he drove in the early JumpStart games _(see JumpStart Pre-K)_. He quickly zoomed into the air. So quickly, that the rest of the gang didn't have time to climb in! Casey was so carefree, he just zipped and zoomed, not caring where he landed. He didn't even check the gas tank. He was running out of fuel and was about to land in the Atlantic Ocean! He noticed it that time, and quickly zoomed to the nearest land. He didn't care at all where he landed, he just wanted to be on the ground! He landed in Brazil. By then, he ran out of gas, and he was in the middle of the rainforest so he couldn't get more. He used the Travel Emergency Phone he got from Brady Bear and called the travel agency.

"Hello, it's me, Frankie the JumpStart dog. Who is this?" said the voice from the other end of the phone.

"I'm Casey, and I'm stuck in a rainforest in Brazil...could you help me?" said Casey.

"Sure! Good-bye Casey," said Frankie. Frankie traveled down the Pacific Ocean on a ship to South America and gave his gondola (witch he brought) wheels and tied a stick onto the front. He used it almost like a scooter.

"That will take forever, Frankie!" said Brady. Suddenly, they saw a sign that said, "BRAZIL" in big blue letters. "Beautiful Gondola must be magical!" said Frankie. Then Frankie woke up. It was just a dream. He was still on the ship and was sailing down the Pacific Ocean. Then suddenly, everything seemed a little cooler. "Yikes! We've gone too far! We're getting closer and closer to Antartica!" said Frankie. They started to sail back. Frankie woke up. That was a dream too. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Will you please hurry over to Brazil, Frankie? I'm being..." said the voice on the phone.

"Being what?" said Frankie. There was no reply. Frankie told Brady Bear.

"Well, it's about time to get off," he said. They saw an airplane. They got some fuel and drove. They nearly went past Casey the plane was so fast. A jaguar was growling at Casey, chasing him up a tree.

"Why is he chasing you?" said Frankie.

"All I know is it's not because of hunger. There are some anteaters that I'm sure he'd want instead," said Casey. Brady Bear took out a jar of honey and placed it on a mousetrap. The jaguar didn't care. Frankie got a vine and tied the jaguar to the tree. Frankie and Brady Bear held out a net. Casey jumped down.

"Now let's find out why the jaguar chased at Casey," said Frankie. Suddenly, they saw some baby jaguars. "That's why! The jaguar isn't a boy at all! She didn't want Casey messing with her babies!" said Frankie. They all went in the airplane (witch turned out to be Casey's airplane) and went back to the travel agency. By then the jaguar got loose and was taking care of her babies.

THE EHey, what about the contest?

Oh, thanks for reminding me, Eleanor. Well, I can't say it was the best contest the JumpStart gang ever entered, but it's not the worst one. Frankie's trip to the Stewart Island of New Zealand resalted in a poem called, "Stinky Stewart Island" that went like this: "Have you ever thought that you stink? Well, I have, but that's because my toy bone is pink. If so, don't go to the island of Stewart in New Zealand. And gee, land! Barely anything rhymes with New Zealand! Stewart Island stinks, and that is that. Once, I saved Casey the cat! If you get stuck on Stewart Island, go to some place nearby Thailand." I don't have time to share all the other wacky poems, so all that I'll say is: A cat chased a dog into Brazil.

THE END

_(PS: I hope I didn't offend anyone from Stewart Island...it was just a random poem I wrote when I was 8, trust me!)_


End file.
